


Ha bisogno di vederlo per ucciderlo

by Morositas



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Lorenzo riesce finalmente a vedere Francesco per chi è realmente.





	Ha bisogno di vederlo per ucciderlo

“Dovete lasciarmi solo con lui” Lorenzo ordina alle guardie, ma non riesce ancora a guardare Francesco, “voglio restare solo con lui” lo ripete di nuovo, come se cercasse di convincere perfino se stesso.

Loro sanno di essere insieme per l’ultima volta.

Lorenzo si avvicina a Francesco. Egli allunga una mano verso di lui, gli sfiora le labbra con la punta del dito e poi si china su di lui, baciandolo sulla fronte che ha il sapore di sangue, fango e sudore.

Lorenzo riesce finalmente a vedere Francesco per chi è realmente: un traditore sporco di un tradimento.

Ha bisogno di vederlo per ucciderlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete idee o trame le potete inviare qui (https://iksarai.tumblr.com/ask) anche in anonimato.


End file.
